


Promise

by IllyasJames



Series: Home: SidlinkZine series [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings, this is where the sex happens., written for a zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Zelda visits the Zora Domain to be present at the wedding Between Link and Sidon.He is glad to have her friendship and support when the council does one final attempt to intevene.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Story 4 and the last one in this series. 
> 
> My original story had only a few lines about it, more as an after thought. Then when it got split into four pieces I could add Zelda in a much more prominent role.   
I love her and I will always have her supportive of our boy. :}

Link stands waiting at Inogo Bridge in full Zora armor, for the delegation of Hyrule are scheduled to arrive. He knew some of the elders were appalled that he and Sidon decided for Link to wear the armor Mipha made for him. But as it was the one thing of her that would make both of them feel like she was a true part of the ceremony they decided to ignore them. 

When he sees Zelda come into sight he breaks form and starts waving. Although he resigned to it that he will never have all his memories back, the ones he has are pleasant ones. So the smile on his lips is shining with all the mirth he feels for his friend. 

Zelda spots him and starts waving as well. Which by the look of some of the people around her is not taken lightly. But in all honesty they have been through too much to always keep decorum. They have earned their right to be at ease sometimes. And it is Link's wedding, well almost, close enough, tomorrow he and Sidon were going to be legitimately considered partners. 

Link lets out a giggle, oh, he's nervous. Zelda will know the second she sees him, and he tries to pull a straight face. In the end he just looks like he's trying to hold his breath for to long. Zelda takes one look at him and bursts out laughing.

“Oh, Link. There is no shame in being nervous. To chose to share your life with somebody is a great step.” She gets off her horse and gives him a strong hug. “I know we saw each other only a few weeks ago, but I have missed you. I am glad to see you this content.” 

'It is also good to see you your Highness. Your support has helped me greatly.' 

At that they leave the horse with one of the Hylian guards and walk into the domain together. It takes Zelda only a short moment to understand that Link is not leading her to the palace, but as she has great trust in him she follows without asking where they are going. 

She takes in a deep breath when she sees the statue in the square. Link looks at her for a moment and takes her hand. He gives a soft squeeze to it. Then he lets go and walks over to a bench that gives the person a perfect sight to the statue. Zelda walks over to him slowly.

“Do you come here often.” She turns her sight to Link to see his answer.

'In the beginning. Especially as I confessed to Sidon here. Somehow it felt important to come here and tell her every time things progressed.' He smiles at Zelda. 'I'm certain that in the end she would have been giving her blessing to us as well. Even if it would have broken her heart.' 

Zelda nods. That is how she remembers the Zoran Princess as well. 

They sit for a small hour to reminisce the few things Link remembers and the things Zelda knows, enjoying the calm feeling between them. That is how Sidon finds them, he stands a small part removed looking at the man soon to be his partner and the young woman that man owed his life to. The woman he owes his chance to love to.

“I do not wish to interrupt. But there is a combined meeting we are all supposed to be attending, so I fear we do have to be going.” 

Both of the Hylians turn around. Zelda sends him a polite smile, but Link's face lights up when he sees Sidon, and he soon finds himself holding his partner in his arms. 

The meeting isn't much special, just formalities that have all already been agreed upon through correspondence but still it doesn't happen often -if at all- that they are all together. It becomes clear to the Hylians that most of the elders are actually against the union and even the ones that had shown concern about the Hylian Hero becoming the partner to the Zoran Prince are feeling protective and defensive to Link's decision. 

“Dear Princess Zelda.” One of the elder Zora directs his gaze to the princess. “When the Hero Link came to you, stating he wished to go into courting our Prince, did you not feel any apprehension towards it. After all, as a fellow Champion you knew our Princess Mipha and her feelings towards the man.” 

All the Hylians look shocked at the man's blatant reference to Mipha's feelings, but all Zelda does is smile. She leans back, looking more regal than before.

“I felt no apprehension, as I knew Mipha, and I know that she would have supported this union after establishing one simple thing. So as her friend and former fellow Champion I asked Link that question and nothing else. When his answer was what I needed to hear I gave my blessing knowing she would have done the same.”

After that none of the Elder dare to go and say anything even remotely sounding like an objection. 

The ceremony the next day is everything Link had hoped for. Receiving the blessing of the Goddess for being with Sidon feels just right. Dressed in clothes Mipha made for him, decorated with the jewelry Sidon bestowed on him he has no problem promising his devotion to the Zoran Prince. Sidon promises even before the speech is completely finished making it very clear how much he is looking forward to it. 

Many of their friends celebrate with them, and both of them know that they will keep celebrating long after the newly wedded couple has snuck off. 

When Link hears the door of their chambers lock behind them, knowing that this evening is not like any other, a shiver goes through his body. Turning around to face Sidon he is hit with the look of complete devotion on the Zora's face. Devotion for Link, devotion for their union. 

Link starts to move on the tones of the music that sneaks in from the great halls and the people out in the domain celebrating. Slowly he removes every piece of item he has on his body, revealing that under the armor Mipha had made for him he was wearing his Gerudo outfit. Link slowly starts to remove that showing his slim, athletic, body. Once the last piece of garment drops to the floor he lifts his arms to Sidon. 

Sidon takes far less time to remove anything that is not attached to his body, swoops Link of the floor, and onto the bed. The bed that was prepared especially with the knowledge that the prince would be having a Hylian lover in it. 

At first Sidon just rubs his nose against Link, who in returns is caressing any part of Sidon he can touch. They stole moments over the past few weeks but always held off to go all the way. Knowing that they no longer needed to do so, gave them even more vigor to take their time. 

Their lips touch and Link can taste the desire within Sidon, especially when he pushes his tongue into Links mouth in a more than suggestive way. Link spreads his legs apart motioning to Sidon to take, to take what is being offered. Sidon licks his way down the Hylians body.

Soon Link finds himself looking down to Sidon firmly between his legs. His tongue licking at his penis, making Link tremble, forcing sounds out of him he could not stop even if he had wanted to. When he pushes the tip of his tongue into the split Link feels his body buck up.

“You seem to like that. I will remember that.” Sidon starts to laugh when Link signs a very rude word to him. “You have lost your eloquence my love.” 

After that Sidon nuzzles his nose over Link's stomach, lifting his hips up a bit. 

“Wonder if I could make you scream?” 

Link wants to sign something but he needs his hands to grab the sheet he's on when Sidon flicks his tongue over his rim. He makes a keening noise, which is all Sidon needs to keep going. Slowly loosening Link's body in such a way that he is completely ready for receiving Sidon. Link sighs, moans, keens, and at one point almost whimpers. 

Sidon pushes his thumb against the opening, using the movement to push his tongue in completely. This causes Link's body to buck up and he spills when he comes undone. 

The sight of Link coming to his ministrations makes Sidon give in to his instinct, his teeth clench around Links upper left leg. Leaving a permanent mark that this man is claimed by the Zoran Prince. Link responds to the bite by coming again.

“Oh my Hero. You are truly perfect.” 

Sidon presses his lips to Links. Making the Hylian taste himself on his lovers lips.

'More. Please. More. I'm ready. I am ready. Please take me. Make me all yours.' 

Links movements are stocky but their intent is clear. Sidon's eyes turn dark, knowing what he is permitted to do. 

He feels his claspers swell up, knowing that they are bigger than the Hylians penis, once they are fully swelled he shows them to Link. 

“Are you certain? Even one of these...” Link pulls him down in a kiss. 

'Yes. Certain.' Link smiles at him with a face filled with love.

Sidon pushes his legs further open, takes his preferred clasper in his hand and aligns it to Links body. He looks at Links face when he slowly pushes in, stopping at times to give Link time to adjust to the pressure. His body shivering from the strain of not taking him in one push.

Once he is fully in though, Sidon can't help but let out some tears. As of now this man is truly his, his mate, his partner, his lover. The one he will share all of his time with for as long as they are given. 

Link wipes the tears from his cheeks. Giving him a contented smile.'Now you are truly mine.' 

They kiss throughout the first few thrusts but once they pick up speed, Link finds himself burying his face into Sidon's neck. The place he claims as his own when he sinks his teeth in to the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it for this series.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of it. :}


End file.
